Pollumby
Most famous for being the true identity of the chicken in Gumby's backpack, Gumby's daughter continues to play one of the key elements of Gumby's story. Early Life Pollumby was born and raised in Mudfort, seeing the city in both its pleasant, prosperous times, as well as its bleak, dangerous times. While her father often trained her brother in the ways of combat, she'd look on, yearning for that type of attention as well. She certainly didn't feel unloved, but she wanted her father to train her to fight too, though she knew his efforts would traditionally be spent training his eldest son solely. Despite this, she opted to train in secret, getting down some rough technique with close range weapons while getting very handy with a bow. Eventually her private training was seen by her younger sister who promptly told on her to their father. When Gumby peered into where his daughter was training on her own, he looked on and was instead proud of her will to get better, stepping in to teach her some proper fighting technique. From then on, he would teach his son by day, and his daughter by night, growing Pollumby and Gumby closer than ever. Transformation Into the Chicken Weeks after the Great Beast that ravaged much of the city was slain and a rebuild had begun, Gumby was elected King of Mudfort and demanded that the man who took his father with his a decade prior be captured for questioning. That man that his father disappeared with simply claimed that they were going on one final quest, but neither of the two had been seen since their departure from Mudfort. Mudfort's champions and trackers found Lyle, their target, almost a little too easily days later, and was met with little to no resistance as they brought him back to face the new King of Mudfort. After confessing that he was plan all along was to capture Gumby's father and hold him as a prisoner all these years, Gumby lunged to attack Lyle, but Lyle instead teleported away, taking the time to both undo the magic on the city's well that made it produce endless dragon's blood, as well as take this moment to transform Pollumby, who was an onlooker with the rest of the city at the time, into a chicken. Gumby tried to chase him down the entire time, swinging his axe around wildly as he did so, but to no avail as Lyle teleported away for good. In the aftermath of these events, Gumby set off on a journey to retrieve dragon's blood for the people of his city before it was too late. They'd grown a dependence on it at this point, and he feared the result of extended time without the substance. He took his daughter with him because he was determined to hunt back down Lyle during his journey and have him undo the curse he put on his daughter as well. Adventuring with Gumby Pollumby traveled with Gumby to lands in and around the Land of the Linnorm Kings, witnessing him crash through pirate ships, fight in many arenas, befriend many allies and slay several dragons. Everything Gumby accomplished in these foreign lands was very impressive to her as she admired from afar. She even witnessed her father wish her brother's life back into existence after toppling an Arena of the Gods. Not long after this wish, however, the city in which the arena stood was attacked and it plunged into chaos. They escaped on an Alchemical Dragon that flew deep into the snowy hills of the Land of the Linnorm Kings and were soon attacked by Ulfen warriors bearing explosives. Gumby assisted in the crash landing of Alchemical Dragon, but Pollumby, along with all of the other contents of Gumby's backpack were all crushed upon landing, killing Pollumby in the process. Distraught, Gumby abandoned the party he was traveling with leaving himself to trudge back to Mudfort in sorrow, begging for the forgiveness of his people. It wasn't long before he rejoined his party finding Angwyn in the midst of striking a deal with Asmodeus. Seeing the mighty power of a force that he didn't one hundred percent understand, he made a similar deal, trading in a token he was given earlier whose original intent was to be spent to save Mudfort from their dragon blood problem. He traded this to Asmodeus in exchange for Pollumby to be revived and back in Mudfort in her Half-Orc form. Asmodeus did so with seemingly no tricks. Return to Mudfort Pollumby awoke minutes outside of Mudfort in her original Half-Orc state and, after realizing that this was no dream or chicanery, ran gleefully back into Mudfort to meet her family. What she found was a far less pleasant Mudfort than the one she'd left before. People generally kept to themselves, seeming on edge and snappy, and she saw that the once bustling marketing district had far less activity, with some properties having packed up and left. She saw bodies of the dead cast into alleyways, and some traveling the streets in constant fear. Those that she recognized either did not immediately recognize her, or didn't look at her long enough to care to. She made her way into the Keep of Mudfort after the guards, who'd seemed far more normal than the others she'd seen, had almost instantly recognized her. Once she made it inside, she found her mother and brother who couldn't believe that she was back. Dealings with Devils, Saving Mudfort Newfound Hope Category:Non-player Characters